


Exiled Dragons: Isle of Lost Magic

by kyodragboar



Category: Accursed Dragon (Webcomic), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Desert Island Fic, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Memory Loss, Multiple Partners, Peaceful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: We all know Star destroyed magic, But what became of the remains? Six male dragons awaken on an island contentment in an unknown world, with no memory of their past life. Each possessing their own unique magic, Ice, Grass, Earth, Electric, Fire, and Void. Bound to the island and unable to leave. The six build a new home, And on an island with no female companions. They start to bond in a sexually taboo way... However, one of these dragons is lying about losing their memories...How long will the sexual bliss last? How long till the happy days and laughing will go on for? How long till the questions start?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Wake up, No memories, No worries...

**"So, You understand your mission right? To Keep The last of the magic safe from impure hands?"**

**"I understand."**

**"And don't tell them anything about what they really were."**

**"I _said_ I understand."**

**"You committed horrible acts against the world and magic, consider this your life sentence."**

**"..."**

**"The only reason you're being spared is that you were right about magic, and the damage it's caused. If nothing else, remember this...You are a prisoner as well."**

**"...I...Understand, Castmaster..."**

* * *

"Aghhhh..." A voice moaned out as the sound of waves hitting the shoreline ambulated in the surrounding beach. The source of the voice came from a chubby, brown fur creature laying on the sand, wearing noting but covering that he wore around his waist, The creature was a cross between a reptile and a boar, having brown boar fur, but a floppy lizard tail with a trail of dark fur on the top ridge of it. The male pulled his face out of the sand, revealing a boar face. "Where am I?" He said slowly opening his eyes. And seeing the jungle in front of him. 

There was a short silence as he looked at the jungle before jumping up, landing on his rear and backing up into the ocean. Panic washed over him as he looked around his surroundings. "...Am...Am I...Dreaming?" He said before pinching the side of his snout and pulling on it, before letting go in pain. "Nope, I felt that one." He muttered as he rubbed the side of his snout. The dragboar got up woozily before looking around. Looking to the side, He began walking in a random direction, further down the beach.

* * *

The dragboar continued marching along the sand, feeling a bit tired under the sunny day. "So...Thirsty..." He muttered we he suddenly tripped.

"Oof..." He then flipped over to look at what he tripped on, there, lying face first in the sand was a blue scaled man with a pair of bull-like horns on both sides of his head matching the white coloring as the row of spikes that sat on his scalp, He also had a tail sticking out of a pair of blue shorts he wore. 

"Uh! Hey!" The brown dragon wasted no time in scooting closer to him and began shaking him. "Are you okay?!" He shouted as he shook the man. There was a tired grunt from the man's face. "ARE YOU OKAY!?" He shouted louder as he shook him faster.

The other man began to get up, pulling his short snout free from the sand. "Where am I?" The blue dragon said groggily. He slowly turned around to his savior.

"You're okay! You weren't moving so for a second I thought you were done for!" The brown dragon said smiling.

A silence followed, followed by the bigger, more muscled dragon. Suddenly yelling. "AHHHH, MONSTER PIG!" The blue dragon yelled. "AND YOUR TALKING!"

"Looks like your going to be okay!" The dragboar said as he continued smiling. The man in front of him stuttered.

"WHAT GOING ON!? AM I DREAMING?!" The blue dragon then roughly grabbed the side of his face and pulled on it before letting go. "Fuck that hurts! Guess that answers that question..." He growled rubbing his muzzle.

"Your...Pretty funny..." The dragboar said sheepishly. 

"YOU'RE REALLY TALKING!" The blue dragon had resumed panicking. "BUT...BUT YOUR A DRAGON!"

"Yeah, so are you, but you don't see me making a big deal out of it. Rude." The dragboar argued back.

"Wh-what!?" The blue dragon then got up. "I'm not a dragon! I'm a human!"

"But you look like a dragon to me, Where you come from?" The dragboar asked.

"I'm from-!" The blue dragon opened his mouth, but no words came out. "...I...I can't remember."

The Dragboar blinked. "...You...Did you lose your memory too? Woah..." He then got up to comfort the dragon in front of him. "Don't worry Mr Blue Dragon man! You're not alone!"

"Don't call me that! For the last time, I'm not a-" He stopped when he looked down at his hands, then screamed and ran off inwards the island. The dragboar quickly chased after him.

* * *

The blue dragon peered into the lake he and the dragboar found a little way in the jungle. Suddenly turning pale as the realization hits him. "This can't be happening..." He turned away from the lake's reflection. "I've been turned...Into a dragon!" He yelled as loud as he can, Suddenly, a stream of snowflakes suddenly poured out of his mouth and into the air.

"Look at that, Guess you're an ice dragon." The dragboar said watching the crystal snow fade into the warmth of the sun. "I should probably tell you my name before I forget." The brown dragon said. "I don't remember much, but I definitely remember my name, I'm Konor." 

"...uh...Yeah, My name is Coven, I think." The ice dragon said as he looked at the chubbier boar dragon.

"I think I heard it coming from over here!"

The two turned to the new voices coming from the jungle as a hefty yellow dragon stepped out of the shadows, This dragon was big and had a head similar to a triceratops. Wearing a pair of brown tribal shorts. Following him were two other dragons.

The second one was a well built green dragon, He had frills folded against his head like a lizard, He was wearing dark green pants.

The third one was a lithe, gray lizard, with a head of long, locks of black hair, He was wearing long, black dress pants.

The five of them just stared at each other for the longest time.


	2. Around the campfire, Under the night sky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night falls as the group discusses their strange predicament...Later, Konor has a near rut experience

Dusk was beginning to fall as Coven and Konor sat down by the fire, Looking towards the two dragons sitting on a fallen log.

The gray dragon, Which the two learn's who's name was Toffee (As funny-sounding as it seems.) Woke up a bit longer before Konor, The larger, greener, and more lizard-like dragon was named Rasticor, The husky yellow dragon was known as Kletus, but was no longer there as he went off to find the sixth dragon that they met, but refused to join.

"So, from what we know, adding to what you told us." Toffee began as he looked at the too. "It seems we woke up on this island with no recollection of our past."

"That...Seems like the case." Cover answered. The gray lizard's cold callous look made it difficult to read him.

"You don't think someone brought us here?" Konor suggested. The dragboar was still reeling from the whole situation, but if he was stuck on an island with a group of handsome dragon men, Well...He probably has nothing to worry about.

"Probably, for what reason, I don't know." Toffee answered looking into the fire, he then looked up at the two. "For now, we shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Konor nodded before rustling was heard coming from the bushes, and Kletus stumbled into the clearing. "Blast that one-eyed pyromaniac." The yellow three-horned dragon cursed shaking off a fern. "He can stay by himself for all I care."

"I guess your recruitment failed?" Rasticor implied judging from the husky yellow dragon's anger.

"It makes reasonable sense. Waking up on an island, the last thing you'll want to do is trust everyone you meet who also claims to lost their memories as well..." Toffee commented, suddenly. Kletus made a disturbing look.

"Oh...Crap...I just remember what that red dragon said." Kletus said sweating bullets. "He said the reason he didn't trust us was that it's too much of a coincidence that we ALL lost our memories..."

"Yeah, So?" Konor asked before realizing what Kletus was implying. "Wait...Are you suggesting...The person that brought us here...Is one of us? And that's he's faking amnesia?!"

"Could be," Kletus said with a hand on his chin.

"That could be a serious claim IF YOU HAD ANY PHYSICAL EVIDENCE TO BACK IT UP." Rasticor worded clearly.

"Could be..." Kletus said defeated.

Coven sighed. "We better not talk about it anymore, the last thing we need to do is fight each other." The group exchange looks before nodding in agreement.

"Good..." Konor said breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't think I could sleep at all if I knew there was a spy among us." 

"Hang on," Coven spoke suddenly. "I guess this may come as a shock to you, but when I woke up, I definitely remembered I was human before realizing I was turned into a dragon." He explained waving his clawed hands.

"Well...It could be linked to your memory loss and that you were naturally a human, to begin with. It seems our specific amnesia only affected our personal memories about our life, but our basic knowledge, motor skills, speaking abilities, and personality traits. Remain completely untouched..." Toffee explained leaning back. "You spent your entire life as a human, so when you woke up in the body of a dragon, your brain immediately knew something was wrong."

"I thought that too When I woke up, I quickly pinched myself to be sure I was awake." Konor began rubbing his cheek. "It only took a few minutes later to realize I wasn't human."

"Okay, I think I processed everything," Coven said yawning. "I guess we'll sleep on it before heading out to look for a better camp."

The others agreed that they should get ready to turn in for the night.

* * *

The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was all Konor heard as he sat on the beach, drawing doodles in the sand with a piece of driftwood he found.

"Couldn't sleep?"

The boar dragon turned, seeing Toffee leaning against a nearby palm tree. "Yeah," He said resuming drawling. "I...Just didn't want to wake up the others."

Toffee took a few steps towards the brown-furred dragon before sitting next to him. "It's a beautiful night."

"It is..." Konor said sighing. "I just...I'm just worried that's all. I can't stop thinking about today, and how there could be a villain among us...Truth is...I think I want to live here."

"Please, elaborate." Toffee said as he scooted closer.

"Well," Konor said thinking. "A nice beach, a clean spring to drink from, lot's of fruit to eat..." Konor began to blush as a thought came over him. "...A group of hot dragons to share it all with..."

"Pardon?"

"Ugh! I mean-!"

"You think me and the others are _attractive?"_ Toffee said with a hint of suggestion. Causing the boar-like dragon quiver with embarrassment. 

"Uh, Maybe? I mean no!" Konor stuttered as the gray lizard suddenly straddled his lap. "Yes?"

"So...If you were attracted to me..." Toffee said as he placed his hands on the boar's moobs. "What is it you like most about me?"

"...Uh...It's...Embarrassing." Konor denied as he blushed.

"I'm listening..."

"...It's...Your hair."

Toffee blinked. "My _hair?"_

"It's beautiful, like obsidian. It suits your curvey body and light muscles." Konor said looking away bashfully. "I...Uh..."

"Put your hands on my shoulders." Toffee said suddenly.

"Uh...What?"

"Put your hands on my shoulders...And just... _feel_ them."

Konor took a deep breath before placing both his fat hands onto Toffee's shoulders, compared to him and the gray lizard. Toffee was small, Smaller then Coven, Rasticor, Kletus, and even the short Konor. But still had a sense of dominance about him.

Konor began to massage Toffee's shoulder, feeling them up before moving his hands underneath his arms, He placed his thumbs on Toffee's torso as he traced down to the lizard's toned stomach, He pressed his thumbs inward the gray skin.

"Hmm!" Toffee murmured suddenly.

"Oh! Did I hurt you?"

"No! No." Toffee said dismissively, He then smiled warmly. "You're doing great. Keep going."

"...Okay, I will." Konor said nervously as he moved his hands to Toffee's hips next. He suddenly felt an odd feeling came over him before pulling his hands away. "I think we should stop."

"You think?" Toffee said looking at the boar confused. 

"...I Just..." Konor breathed as he looked at the handsome reptile. "Don't want to do anything so rushed, That it could..." What word he was looking for? Companionship?

"Hmm, Understandable." Toffee said getting off his lap. "I expected you to suddenly cave and mount me like a wild animal."

Konor blinked. "Thank you for putting that image in my head." He said blankly, blushing slightly. 

Toffee chuckled at that remark. "No really, Having restraint is a good thing, I want to know more about you and the others before we do anything..." He whispered the last word into the boar's ear. "...Intense."

Konor nodded before laying back on the sand, Looking up at the moon above. "Do you think...The others are having similar thoughts to...Things like this?"

"Maybe, We won't know for sure unless we know them better." Toffee said as he got up, standing. "I'm going back to camp, you coming?"

"...I think I'll stay here...Just for a few minutes."

Toffee nodded as he turned away and began walking back to the campsite.

* * *

Toffee was almost to camp, thinking about what had happened. _"I can't believe I nearly forced myself on Konor. Guess old habits die hard."_

"Cutting it kind of close, Aren't ya?"

Toffee turned, seeing Rasticor emerged from beside the tree. "Rast."

"You shouldn't have done that, That'll make him suspicious," Rasticor said, finger extended at the smaller lizard. "It's bad enough we lost Ayari's trust right off the bat, but if we lost anymore..."

"Rast..." Toffee growled as he stepped forward. "Are you jealous of him?"

"I'm just-" Rasticor spoke but was cut off when Toffee deep kissed him, Their tongues wrestled with one another before pulling out. "Toff...Please...I already gave up so much just to be with you."

"I know, but trust me. Konor won't tell, in fact..." Toffee nuzzled his head into Rasticor's chest. "The seed of longing has already been planted in his heart..."


End file.
